At Malfoy Manor
by Jessicka Dirty
Summary: A retelling of the chapter 'At Malfoy Manor' in Book Seven as told by Lucius. The story is reconizable because it takes the exact words from the chapter. I hope this isn't considered copyright infringement. All material in '..' are Lucius' thoughts.


_Skin like water_

_Skin of a snake_

_You try to take_

_And you falter_

* * *

The first thing he heard was Fenrir Greyback gruff, husky voice. Lucius turned his head toward the door, interested as to why he might show his face here.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Greyback barked at Narcissa, who had answered the door. Lucius rolled his eyes, turning his head away and pouring himself a little more brandy. Greyback was known to complain to other death eaters about the respect that he deserved. Lucius hoped that he didn't think of himself worthy to complain to the Dark Lord. He ignored the voices until he heard Harry Potter mentioned. He listened as Greyback's companion tried to explain in his thick accent, but he couldn't understand much. He took a long sip of the brandy at his side.

"Bring them in." Narcissa said in her petite voice. Her steps echoed down the hallway and many more scuffling feet followed them. "Draco is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know." Lucius looked at Draco suspiciously at Narcissa's words.

"What is this?" Lucius asked as he stood from his chair. 'Could Potter really be here,' Lucius thought, 'It has been so long.' Narcissa looked him straight in the eyes.

"They say they've got Potter," she said to him. "Draco, come here." Lucius could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. Just the name gave his heart a jolt.

As Draco approached Fenrir and his captives, Lucius looked intently at the boy Draco was staring at. 'Impossible,' Lucius thought almost instantly, 'it has been awhile, but Harry could never look like this boy.' The boy was a sore sight. His face was swollen immensely and he looked sickly. 'Harry always looked so healthy, so good,' Lucius recollected. Fenrir growled something at Draco. If Lucius didn't see the urgency in Greyback he would have showed him to the door immediately, but he seemed so sure it was Harry. He looked at his son, who was contemplating the boys face heavily.

"Well, Draco?" said Lucius. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" He could feel excitement growing inside of him. 'What if it was Harry? The Dark Lord will be so pleased with us. He would except me again as his faithful servant.' Lucius smiled.

"I can't ­­­­­– I can't be sure," said Draco.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" Lucius wasn't sure why he was excited. He seemed to be just as excited to see Harry as the prospect of the Dark Lord being pleased, but that was ludicrous. Why would he possibly be happy that he was alive?

"Draco," he spoke again to his son, sure of the reason he was so happy, "if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-" He was interrupted by another growling complaint from Greyback. "Of course not, of course not!" said Lucius, slowly losing his patience with the filth that was in his house. 'If only they would leave', he thought, 'then I could have Harry to my-,' he stopped his thought, "I mean the Dark Lord, then he could have him.' Lucius looked again at the ugly boy in front of him. It was most defiantly not the face he had been thinking about for these years.

"What did you do to him?" Lucius asked Greyback and his companions. "How did he get into this state?" he felt sure that the idiotic werewolf had to have done something. 'At least,' Lucius thought, 'he didn't come back half eaten.'

"That wasn't us," was the reply he was given. Lucius examined harder.

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me." Then something caught Lucius' eye, a red line on the boy's forehead. Lucius felt the excitement again.

"There's something there," he whispered, a smile erupting from his face, "it could be the scar, stretched tight." He turned to his son again. "Draco come here, look properly! What do you think?" But to Lucius, it didn't matter what Draco thought. He was sure now. 'Harry Potter, in my home at last.'

"I don't know," was Draco's answer. Lucius wasn't sure what was wrong with him. It wasn't like his son not to jump at the chance of getting Harry Potter back for all the pain and suffering he has caused.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa said, laying her hand on him. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord." Lucius didn't care about Narcissa's concerns. He felt so sure. He felt his blood running wild and his nerves on end. What else would make him feel this way? "They say this is his," she continued, "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description…If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing…Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolorhov?" Lucius remembered but he didn't care. He jerked his body out of his wife's grasp and looked again upon the boy with the swollen face. 'If only,' Lucius thought, 'his face would go back to normal. I just want to see his face one last time, all grown up, a man.' He grinned again as Greyback said something to Narcissa.

"Wait," she shouted now, "Yes-yes, she was in Madame Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the _Prophet_! Look, Draco, isn't that the Granger girl?" Lucius focused his eyes on the girl now. Indeed it was the same brat, he remembered from the World Cup.

"I…maybe…yeah." Draco muttered.

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" Lucius shouted, more for his wife then anything else. "It's them, Potter's friends – Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name-?"

"Yeah," Draco muttered again, his back turned away from the three captives. "It could be." Lucius could feel his heart race at these words. He wanted to reach out and touch the swollen boy, not his ghastly looking face, but his body. It still looked normal. It would be Potter's normal body and it would be at the beautiful point between childhood and manhood. His pulse was racing just thinking of it. Lucius was about to snake his hand out to touch the boy's robes when the drawing room door opened.

"What is this? What's happened Cissy?" Lucius had just enough time to put his hand back at his side as Bellatrix walked up and stood next to him. She looked at the Granger girl and her eyes showed her understanding. "But surely," she said, "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?" Lucius was losing his patience. He had been sure already. What were they all waiting for?

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" he cried out. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!" He hoped that Bellatrix couldn't pick up the impatience in his voice.

"Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix, scanning Harry up and down. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" Lucius could see her dragging up her sleeve, but he wasn't going to allow her to do it. It was he, Lucius Malfoy, that needed the Dark Lord's forgiveness.

"I was about to call him!" he bellowed at her, grabbing her arm so she wouldn't try. "I shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore my authority-"

"Your authority!" She mocked. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!" Lucius was livid. How dare his sister-in-law try to ridicule him in front of Potter.

"This is nothing to do with you," Lucius said to her, his hand tightening on her wrist. "You did not capture the boy-"

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," Greyback started on, but Lucius wasn't paying attention. His eyes were still gleaming menacingly at Bellatrix. Bellatrix was listening to Greyback speak.

"Gold!" she laughed at him. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his-of-" Lucius realized that she had stopped struggling now. Now was his chance. 'Would the Dark Lord fix the boy's face before killing him,' Lucius thought as he rolled up his sleeve 'Surely he would, I hope.'

"STOP!" shrieked Bellatrix. "Do not touch it. We shall all perish if the Dark Lord come now!" Lucius rolled his eyes, his hand frozen right over the mark. He wished nothing more then for Bellatrix to go back upstairs to her blood alter and shut up. Her voice was irritating his already withering patience. "What is that?" she said.

"Sword," grunted on of Greyback's companions.

"Give it to me." Bellatrix commanded. The man tried to complain but Bellatrix already had out her wand. In seconds she had him on the ground stunned. Lucius looked shocked.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" She screamed and the rest of the men fell the same way. 'Good,' Lucius thought, 'maybe I could find an excuse for Bella and Cissy to leave too.'

"Where did you get that sword?" she whispered harshly to Greyback, who was looking livid.

"How dare you?" he snarled at her. She repeated herself before saying "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!" Lucius' eyes wandered up to the ceiling and he thought to himself 'Severus, I should pay him a visit again.' He couldn't understand why Bellatrix cared so much. If she knew Severus at all, she wouldn't be making such a big deal.

"It was in their tent," Greyback replied. "Release me!" She did and Greyback fell to the floor, weak and exhausted.

"Draco, move this scum outside," Bellatrix demanded. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me." Before Lucius had time to scold Bellatrix for speaking like that to his boy, Narcissa spoke up.

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like-"

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a serious problem!" Lucius watched her examine the sword. He couldn't figure out what her deal was. He knew she was a bit off the rocker but this was getting ridiculous. 'Too much blood play on the sacrificial table.' He looked at the swollen faced boy again and smiled a little. He could see his face was slowly coming back to normal.

"If this indeed is Potter," she spoke again, "he must not be harmed. The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself…But if he finds out…I must…I must know…" She turned to Narcissa. "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my-" Lucius was to busy looking at the boy's face to say something in his wife's defense. 'Yes, it was going down now, soon I can see him again, for who he really is.'

"Do it!" Bellatrix screamed, causing Lucius to snap back into reality. "You have no idea of the danger we are in!" Lucius wanted to say something to her. Something like 'shove a sock in it' or 'get the Dark Lord out of your ass' but he didn't. She would just grow angrier and more annoying.

"Take the prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." Lucius turned to Narcissa at these words. He didn't want to put Harry in the cellar. He felt the urge again to reach out and touch his robes, but he forced himself not to. The swelling was draining around the boy's eyes and the green orbs were glowing brilliantly beneath the red puffy skin. Lucius felt like he was being teased, but not as in hurtful words. He could, just faintly, hear his heart jumping around in his chest.

"Wait," he just barely heard Bellatrix say. "All except…except for the Mudblood."

"No!" the Weasley boy screamed. "You can have me, keep me!" When Bellatrix raised her hand and smacked him across the face, Lucius realized what was happening. She was going to torture the Mudblood for information. 'I hope we torture Harry next.'

Lucius ignored Bellatrix as she explained something else. His mind was on the thought of Harry. 'He would be bound," Lucius began, 'around the ankles and then on those supple wrists.' Lucius looked at the boy's fingers sticking out from the sleeve of his robe. They were not affected by the spell, in fact, they were quite magnificent. The fingers were long and thin, also soft. They looked so like a woman's hands, except for the knuckles that were distinctively male. 'Yes, I would watch those squirm, watch them desperately try to undo the rope. I would stand behind him and laugh at his attempts, close to his face so that he can feel my breath caress his ear.'

Greyback then had his hands on Harry, the exact thing Lucius had wanted to do all night, and was pushing him and Weasley to the door of the cellar. Lucius' eyes glanced casually at Harry's backside, watching it sway and move as he struggled somewhat against Greyback's grip. Even Ron's wailing of "HERMIONE!" could not break Lucius' concentration.

When Harry was out of sight, he joined Bellatrix and Narcissa in surrounding the Mudblood girl. Lucius was hit with a slight curiosity about what she had to say and listened.

"I'm going to ask you again," Bellatrix shrieked, grating Lucius' nerves. "Where did you get this sword? Where?"

"We found it, we found it- PLEASE!" The Mudblood screamed as Bellatrix muttered "Crucio" under her breath.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood," Bellatrix said circling the girl slowly as she cried on the floor. "You have been in my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth! Crucio!" Another scream from Granger, but Lucius was lost in thought again.

'Why don't we just question Harry, he will know something.' Lucius smiled to himself. 'And as he would deny and deny and deny it over and over, I could come up behind him as he sat bound to my chair and slowly wrap my hands around his young little throat. I would start off softly, my fingers working their way to the soft subtle bulge of his adam's apple but soon, they would gradually press down harder, feeling the sensation as he gasped for the little air I gave him. I would be in total control of him, but of course, being Potter, he would still deny, and I would have to punish him more.'

Bellatrix took a knife from somewhere inside her dress and held it to the Mudblood's throat. 'I wouldn't use a knife,' Lucius thought, 'I would use my nails. I would scrap them hard across Harry's chest, which would mean I would first have to take off his robes.' Lucius couldn't prevent his cheeks from turning pink at this thought.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Bellatrix hissed as Lucius closed his eyes, tired of looking at the same scared face of Hermione. He wanted to look instead on Harry in his seventeen year old body. 'Would that stubble still be on his face after the curse fades? Could he have grown that much?' Lucius considered what Harry's chest might look like. 'Would there be a patch of hair growing faintly in the middle? Would there be a faint little line etching down his stomach to a tuft of coarser hair below?' Lucius was breathing heavily now, but Narcissa and Bellatrix were too distracted to notice.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Hermione's scream was enough to bring Lucius back to reality, but only for a few seconds. He gave a quick disgusted look in Bellatrix's direction. 'So sick of her shit.'

Lucius began to dream again where he had left off. 'Oh yes,' he thought to himself, 'Harry's body. Well surely, if there were that faint line of hair, I would drag my nails through it, stopping right where his pants began. But pants won't really be necessary, I mean, what if I need to scratch his legs? The inner part of the thigh, where the skin is always like silk. How would the thighs of the seventeen year old feel? Well, I would have to stop scratching briefly, just to touch.' Lucius walked to where he had set the Brandy on the table and picked it up again. He felt lightheaded almost immediately, but knew that it wasn't because of the liquor.

"How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" Bellatrix screamed at the girl on the floor. Lucius took another sip of Brandy and noticed his wife watching him, most likely wondering why he looked so uninterested. He set his Brandy down again and watched Bellatrix, pushing Harry aside, for now.

"We only met him tonight! We've never been inside your vault…It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" Hermione wailed.

"A copy? Oh, a likely story!" Bellatrix screeched at the girl. Lucius rolled his eyes again. Bellatrix always had a way of getting to him, like she was doing now.

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius said, his impatience rising in his voice, enough so Narcissa looked at him again inquisitively. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" He watched Draco walk toward the cellar door. 'Maybe I should have said something to him about Harry's face, he could check if the swelling had gone down.' But Lucius could already imagine Harry's face in his head. He pictured his lips quivering against Lucius' touch. He watched his mind portray those lips, still with their boyish pink hue and it was almost too much. He sighed deeply, visible to Narcissa.

He could just barely hear Draco scream at the prisoners. Lucius was drifting again. Those lips were driving him mad. 'I would touch his thighs softly. I would feel him shiver from the tension. His lips would be apart from his heavy inhaling of breath. I would stand inches from those lips. I would have to rip off those glasses though; they would get in the way. Instead he would see me in a blur, like some incubus in the night. I would lay my lips against his, so softly. He would barely feel it. Then I would dig my nails within him, clawing at his silk like skin, and I would inhale his screams and wails of pain.'

Draco was marching back with Griphook. Lucius took a nervous sip of Brandy. He knew Narcissa was watching him intently. He looked at the Granger girl on the floor and tried to focus on what she had said, but Bellatrix wanted her to say more. "Crucio." She whispered. Instead of watching Hermione scream on the floor, he paid attention toward the cellar.

'Harry,' he thought, 'what are you thinking now? I know what I am thinking of. I know that when I torture you next and when you are tied up in my grasp, I know that I am to kiss you Harry, make you feel as if you have a chance. But my teeth will come next. They will bite at your lips and at your skinny little neck. They will bite your earlobes and your cheeks, which I know will still have that little bit of baby fat in them. Yes, it will be hard and cruel, but I promise you Harry Potter, that when I have scratched you and bitten you and when you still have not given in, I will reward you for your bravery. I will show you what my hands can do when they venture down that little trail on your chest and end up underneath that small piece of cloth you thought would hide you from me. But it won't. Nothing you can do will hide you from me when you are in my chair Harry Potter. Not even that embarrassing hardness you will get can hide from me.'

There was a loud crack coming from the cellar. Over Hermione's cries it might not have been heard, but Lucius took notice of it immediately.

"What was that?" he shouted, angry that his fantasy was interrupted once again. "Did you hear that?" he said to the stupefied face of Bellatrix, "What was that noise in the cellar?" For some reason, Lucius wished it were Harry trying to escape. It would mean more punishment for him later. Draco started off toward the cellar but Lucius felt a stab of pride and thought he would show Bellatrix the real person to be ordered around in the Malfoy house. "Draco, no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" said Lucius, his face on Bellatrix, giving her a smug look.

As Wormtail left toward the cellar door, Lucius returned again to his fantasy. 'The time is coming. If Harry were trying to escape, Wormtail would have to bring him to me. By then his face would have to be healed. He would look how he should, beautiful and frightened.' There was mostly silence in the drawing room now, all except for Hermione's small cries. Then there was a sound of a wand. 'Could it be,' Lucius thought, 'Harry's escape attempt?'

"What is it, Wormtail?" Lucius called to the cellar.

"Nothing!" he responded quickly. "All fine!" Lucius rolled his eyes. 'Imbeciles, I work only with imbeciles,' he thought as he reached again for the Brandy. The alcohol sent a shiver down his spine. 'The same shiver I would give Harry," he thought, 'when I run my fingers through the course hair at the bottom of the trail. He would shiver over and over as I run my fingers across his hardness. He would try and fight me, and the ropes would cut into his supple wrists. Oh, how I would be just like the incubus in his nightmares. I would touch him as if I were that same spirit, the one that causes his wet little adventures in sleep. Oh yes, Harry Potter, how you will suffer such torture like pleasure at my hands. Before long, you will want it to be over, but it won't be Harry. I will just stand over you, my lips to yours and I will suck in your pleas and begs like the sweetest drug. You will want to cum inside my hand, but you cannot. Not yet.'

"Lucius," Narcissa whispered harshly, "What are you doing?" It must have been a strange sight. Lucius was bent across the armchair, nails clawing at the armrest. His eyes were closed but his mouth stood gaping open. The Brandy had spilled to the floor.

"Nothing!" he whispered harshly back. "Pay attention to Bellatrix." Bellatrix was talking quietly with the goblin, who was examining the sword with apprehension.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"

"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake." Lucius gritted his teeth. 'Stupid Bella,' he thought. 'Always worrying about nothing. Severus must have made the copy and it was stolen. What is wrong with her that she couldn't see that?'

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked, urgency in her voice. "Quite sure?"

Lucius smiled and he looked at the cellar again. 'Harry was next, he was next, and he will be mine. I will bring him to my bedroom away from Bella and Cissy and Draco and I can toy with him, play with his beautiful body all I want. I will bite him and claw at him, all before I make him cum into my hands. Maybe even into my mouth. Oh, the sweet taste it would be. Yes, I would need to catch him right at that moment. I'll read it from his young, attractive face. I'll give the tip of his cock one last kiss and suck it all in. I'll take the whole cock in my mouth and let him come deep in my throat. The sweetest drug of all. He will feel repulsed and pleased at the same time. He will be mine completely.' Lucius' face was red and his pulse was racing. Narcissa did not notice now. She was too busy waiting on Griphook's answer.

'Have I always felt this way?' Lucius questioned to himself. 'Have I felt this way since he was in the second year and he had defied my plans and me? Have I wanted to do this since he set my old house elf free? Yes. It has been such a long time waiting, but I have been ever patient. I am ready.'

"Yes," said the goblin, as soon as Lucius had opened his mouth to say that he was going to get Harry from the cellar.

"Good." Bellatrix said immediately. She flicked her wand and the goblin fell. Lucius looked lost. This was his time. He must act now! But it was too late.

"And now," Bellatrix cackled, pulling up her left sleeve, "we call the Dark Lord!" Lucius scowled in anger. He reached out quickly, trying to prevent her from touching the mark, but her hands moved quicker. Lucius' last chance at Harry Potter was gone. He stared down at the floor, feeling more defeated then ever. Bellatrix's finger lingered still on the mark.

"And I think," said Bellatrix, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her." Lucius, his head about to explode reached out for the half bottle of Brandy on the fireplace mantle. His finger wrapped around the thick glass when a scream erupted throughout the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was the Weasley boy. Before Lucius had time to set the bottle back down and get his wand, his eyes had spotted Harry.

The world felt as if it had stopped and all that mattered was those green eyes, those pink lips, the soft hands, and the skinny frame. Lucius stood mesmerized. 'So this was it,' Lucius thought, his hands still, 'this is the boy who lived, now a man.' His heart was pounding, his mind was racing, and his wand still remained within his robes.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron roared.

Harry looked toward Lucius and their eyes connected. This connection was so strong to Lucius. He couldn't breath. He had never wanted to touch, to bite, or even look at anyone's face more then he wanted to look at Harry's now. 'Harry, Harry Potter, mine at last, mine to hold and tease, and please. Mine for as long as I choose.' But Harry raised his wand.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and Lucius, unconscious, collapsed onto the floor by the fire.


End file.
